With the onslaught of high definition television, there is an accompanying increase in the demand to provide high content and more complex content. One of the most ubiquitous formats for viewers to consume such high definition content is digital video discs (DVDs). Recently, the consumer electronics industry has settled upon a single format for high definition video discs, the so-called Blu-ray format developed by Sony.
Blu-ray offers advanced interactive features, vastly increased video and audio options, and the inherent flexibility and complexity of BD-Java, it is now necessary more than ever to ensure quality before releasing Blu-ray products to the market. The previous simple testing methodologies and processes used for DVD production were applied to Blu-ray. These test proved to be ineffective; thus causing negative effects on consumer perception of the format, increased costs for Studios and delayed production timelines.
The complexities of Blu-ray have also created new demands, such as expanding the number of people and organizations involved in the production of a title. For instance, a given title may include multiple video formats (e.g., for different world regions), multiple audio formats (e.g., different languages) and multiple additional features (e.g., game content, commentary and/or internet connectivity). Each of these features may incorporate different content providers and/or different standards for quality assurance. Thus, there is a need for increased project communication and circulation of the supporting specifications' documents for the studio and the title. Studio specifications are evolving to include the expanded features of blu-ray, and title specifications change throughout production and often lack the detail for the advanced features or BD-Live content. Need for the current and detailed specifications are a requirement for accurate and complete testing.
The BD-J titles which are example products resulting from the use of the present invention are in fact “applications” that reside on the disc, and therefore require software-testing methodologies, which provide accurate and thorough testing to ensure correct operation and compatibility. Proper testing, reporting and management will ultimately assist all parties involved, giving enough time for updates without impacting cost and production schedules. Blu-ray development is within a fast paced and time sensitive industry. It is extremely necessary that proper testing is done; efficiently and accurately.
Software testing must be applied to Blu-ray titles since BD is not like DVD. Our goal is to increase the applied quality standards for Blu-ray.
The creation of a de facto standard is expected to increase demand for such higher definition discs, as well as an increased demand for a variety of additional content and connectivity. Blu-ray authored content is becoming more unique and complex as Creative vendors and Authoring Facilities are re-thinking the DVD design and developing new functionality. For instance, there is believed to be an increased demand for features such as game content (though a BD-J enable game), picture in picture features, and internet connections (though a BD-Live feature). In other words, while it is becoming a de facto standard, Blu-ray is and will be a constantly evolving format thanks to Java and other enhanced features. Titles will not become like standard DVD solutions, using cookie cutter format templates. Each title will be unique and complex.
As with any format, it is important that accurate and thorough testing is completed to ensure correct operation and compatibility. There is a need for efficient troubleshooting, reporting and management to give enough time for investigation and for revisions to be made without unduly impacting cost and production schedules for a variety of entities along the production process, including:                Studios        Player Manufacturers        Blu-ray Specification changes/updates        Authoring Facilities        Blu-ray tool developers        
High definition DVD production is a fast paced and time sensitive industry. It is extremely necessary that testing is done efficiently and accurately to avoid negative impact on the production schedule.
Many present solutions incorporate a monolithic model that assumes a “cookie cutter” approach to the release of a given DVD. Current facilities are only involved at the last stages of production. These solutions are typically built with an assumption that the underlying business processes are static and will not change, e.g., to allow for differences in functionality including, but not limited to gaming, internet connectivity and the like. As a result, these present solutions are inherently limited, and lack the ability to offer feedback on the testing requirements, feedback, and solutions reached by each stage of the development process.
Current products and systems for managing DVD quality assurance are generally unable to provide the flexibility, performance, and robustness required to manage truly effective quality assurance reporting systems that provide the best and most cost effective production schedule for studios, DVD player manufacturers, authoring facilities, tool developers, and standards authorities.